


confessions

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: summary: patton confesses something over movie nightwarnings: drunk character, alcohol, food mentions, and possibly something else
Relationships: Deceit Sanders/Patton Sanders, Moceit, janus sanders/patton sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	confessions

It had all started when Patton suggested having a movie night. Janus had, of course, said yes as he loved spending time with his best friend. Of course, this was all under the assumption that everything would be completely normal, which it very much was not.

The night had started off as usual; they cooked dinner together and brought it and a bottle of wine to the living room. Moana, their usual starter movie, was put on the TV. However, that was when the normalcy stopped. Instead of his usual glass of wine, Patton had three within the time that Moana was over. He was definitely not sober after the hour and fifty minutes were up, and Janus was about to suggest that he go to sleep when he suddenly started to cry.

“Patton, what’s wrong?” Janus frantically asked, not wanting his best friend to cry.

“I just love you _so much_ ,” sobbed Patton. Tears rolled down his round cheeks, leaving wet trails in their wake.

“I... I love you too? You already know this.”

“No!” Patton cried out. “I _love_ you! I’ve loved you for so long even though I know you’d never love me like that, and it hurts me every single day!”

“Oh,” was all that Janus could say.

“And now I’ve ruined everything!”

“Oh, Patty, no!” Janus said quickly as he moved to comfort his friend. “I’ve been in love with you for years. I just never thought that you’d want to be with _me...”_

It was Patton’s turn to say, “Oh.”

“Hug time?”

Patton nodded. “Hug time.”


End file.
